Chattin'
The following is a series of chat logs recovered from the time of a severe containment breach in which UD Protocol was used. An investigation into the breach is ongoing, with the chat logs posted publicly to Foundation personnel to look for investigation help. If you have a good theory with well evidence, report it to your nearest Intelligence Agency officer. Kondrake: Heyo, kaddin. kaddin95: '''hello, homeslice. '''Kondrake: '''Anything of interest? '''kaddin95: '''there was this guy in a suit who walked into my test and wouldn't leave until the test was over. it was really weird. '''Kondrake: '''Probably an Ethics guy. '''kaddin95: '''you sure? '''Kondrake: '''Yeah, yeah. '''SCPFBot: ATTENTION ALL STAFF. A KETER TEST IS UNDERWAY. STAY OBSERVANT OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. REPORT ANY SUSPICIOUS SIGHTINGS TO YOUR NEAREST SECURITY OFFICER. Kondrake: 'Oh, lord. '''kaddin95: '''this shit is always what pisses me off. '''Kondrake: '''Why so? '''kaddin95: '''during these type of tests i can barely do shit at all. '''Kondrake: '''Define "shit." '''kaddin95: '''i can't really talk to most people because they're too busy trying to make sure these tests are always going successfully, and everyone's too fucking busy to pay attention to anything. thank god it's later in the day and you're available. '''Kondrake: '''Interesting rant. '''Kondrake: '''Huh, strange. I just heard something, be right back. '''kaddin95: '''fuck, kondrake. you know it's probably just someone who dropped a cup. '''kaddin95: '... 'kaddin95: '''kondrake? '''Kondrake: '''That was bizarre. A stack of clipboards fell over. As far as I can tell, I'm the only person in this office wing. '''kaddin95: '''it's probably someone fucking with you. '''kaddin95: '''or some l-0 who brought in a hooker from thailand '''Kondrake: '''Very funn '''kaddin95: '*funny '''Kondrake: '''A cup just fell over. '''kaddin95: '''strange, i just got a strange e-mail saying some shit about your local area '''Kondrake: '''Fuck, I hear some shit. This is getting really weird. '''kaddin95: '''uh, kondrake? just get the fuck out of there. you're creeping me out. i'm getting fucking scared. '''kaddin95: '''kondrake? you there? '''kaddin95: '''fuck, kondrake you're creeping me out. please come back. '''kaddin95: '''kondrake, if this is a prank i swear to god. '''Kondrake: '''somethingsi nthe office sound the alrms hiding undr the tabel ples i think i see it oh god '''kaddin95: '''kondrake? KONDRAKE. '''Kondrake: '''fuckki ts comin knows where i am u callhe lp nowwww '''kaddin95: '''i'm fucking scared. i'm gonna call security right now. '''Kondrake: '''FUCKITSRIGHTHEREPLEASEHEO; '''kaddin95: '''Kondrake, I swear to god if this is a prank, I will fucking end you. I'm scared shitless. '''kaddin95: '''Kondrake? '''SCPFBot: UD PROTOCOL IS IN EFFECT. FULL SITE LOCKDOWN INITIATED. SEVERE CONTAINMENT BREACH. ALL COMBATANT PERSONNEL DROP EVERYTHING YOU ARE DOING AND REPORT TO SECTOR-4. NON COMBATANTS, REPORT TO NUCLEAR SHELTER ASAP. kaddin95: 'oh shit KONDRAKE '''Kondrake: '''it's all right here, :). '''kaddin95: '''oh fucking thank god kondrake. i'll meet you at the nuclear shelter. '''Kondrake: '''sounds great ;)) '''kaddin95: '''wait...kondrake? '''Kondrake: '''i'm coming to take you with me :) '''kaddin95: '''kondrake you're at the other end of the fa- fuck it i'm going bye. '''Kondrake: '''not so fast, sweetie. :) '''kaddin95: '''holy shit somethings in this cubicle with me kon- wait, is this really kondrake? '''Kondrake: '''don't worry, its me. '''kaddin95: '''no, it's not you. fuck. please. '''Kondrake: '''I see you. '''Kondrake: ' 'kaddin95: '''im really fucking scared, really i akm ''These were the last logs sent by Kondrake and kaddin95. Dr. Kaddin, the owner of kaddin95, was found in the Broom Closet nearby the office wing of the computer, in a catatonic state of fear. Dr. Kaddin commited suicide in the Med-Bay on ''█/██/█. ''Dr. Fraans, owner of Kondrake, was found dead inside his office, eyes were nowhere to be seen. Tongue and fingers were severed, skull cracked open. Severe lacerations to cranium and spine in the back area were noted. '''CLEARANCE NEEDED TO PROGRESS Addendum: A series of transmissions were sent from Kondrake's computer to kaddin95 beforehand. It is believed kaddin95 and Kondrake were communicating after the logs end. However, the nuclear blast has made the last logs unrecoverable. However, two messages were recovered by the IT Department. '''Kondrake: '''how is it going, kaddin? ;) '''kaddin95: '''perfectly fine, you? ;)